


Roommates

by Sougo13



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3Z-Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sougo13/pseuds/Sougo13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata Toshirou, student of 3Z, is in need of a temporary place to stay since his house was blown up in some mysterious way. Who’s gonna help our dear student out? Find out here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, new people and the ones’ that have read my other story. This is another fanfic about our beloved Vice-Commander and Yorozuya, but in their alternative ego from the 3Z universe, since there are very few of them. I don’t even think I’ve read any fanfiction with this pairing and setting, only doujinshi. Well whatever, I’m wasting space again…
> 
> Disclaimer: Ain’t nothing mine.

“WHAT! Oh no, are you alright, Toushi? You were not hurt, right?? How did this happen?” asked Kondou Isao, a student of 3Z, but really, he resembled more of an escaped Gorilla than a teen with his excessively hairy body.

“Don’t worry Kondou-san, I’m fine. Luckily I was out to go to the convenient store to get myself a new packet of cigarettes. When I got back it was too late. I seriously wonder what happened though. It’s normally a quiet neighborhood.” answered Hijikata Toushirou, another student of the same class. He was the typical pretty boy that all the girls went crazy for, well at least the girls of the other classes.

“Maybe it’s a sign of the lord that you should stop smoking Hijikata-san.”, suggested another member of the class named Okita Sougo. He was sitting next to Hijikata in class and looked mildly amused, head propped up on his hand, a hint of evil in his dark red eyes.

“What the hell are you sprouting, you idiot! If it were not for the cigarettes, I would be dead right now!”

“Such a shame, I know…”

“You bloody bastard! What is your problem anyways!?”

“Sougo, that’s not nice! Toushi could have been seriously hurt!”

“That’s what I was aiming for, Kondou-san.”

“I will kill you, you little s- Wait, what-? What do you mean, you were aiming for that?! Were you behind this?”

“Hijikata-san, how could you accuse me of such actions? I know you don’t like me, but that’s too much even for your standards, even though you never had much of them anyways…”

“Toushi, don’t be so mean to Sougo. He’s just worried about your health.”

“Worried my ass! I tell you Kondou-san, he’s a devil in a human’s body!!”

After that both Hijikata and Sougo started their routine bickering and fighting, which for a fact was their way of starting the day so no one was bothering to stop them. Not even Kondou because even he was smart enough to not get in their way. They were like demons. Stupid beyond help but deadly nonetheless what with their real swords that they seem to always have with them.

“OI, shut it already you fools! Class is starting. Oogushi-kun, put down that sword will ya! Souchirou-kun, you too.” said the homeroom teacher as he was marching through the door, snapping it shut loudly in the process.

“It’s Sougo, sensei.” Came the reflexive reply.

“Whatever. Class is starting so put that ass down on your chairs you idiots!”

He had silver permed hair and red eyes that looked kind of like dead fish eyes. At first appearance he would strike you to be a handsome man that was teaching his students to have a bright future. Only after spending a bit of time (10 minutes are enough), all this is shattered by the almighty laziness that the man carries, thus making him a good-for nothing. Maybe that’s why he was chosen to teach the class of 3Z, since it had all the troublemakers in it.

Talking about the class, let’s introduce the important characters, starting with the homeroom teacher:

Name: Sakata Gintoki

Tall silver haired man with red eyes. Is known to always come late to class and not really teaching anything because of his lazy nature. He is seen, having a cigarette in class, even though he argues it to be a lollipop. Likes to read JUMP and drink strawberry milk and sweet things in general. Sometimes gives very thoughtful advice. He is the homeroom teacher of class 3Z and teaches literature and math. He is always referred as Ginpachi-Sensei. 

Students:

Kondou Isao, 3rd year student and the captain of the kendo club and takes his position very serious, treating the members like family, especially towards Sougo and Hijikata, since they were the first to join and had known the man for a long time. Kondou is very tall and hairy, reminds you of a gorilla as mentioned before. His obsession with a certain Shimura (female gorilla, teaches P.E.) is getting worse every day, making him a borderline stalker. But he gets beaten up a lot for that.

Hijikata Toshirou, 3rd year student as well and the vice-captain of the kendo club and holds great respect for Kondou-san despite his foolish nature. He is very passionate about kendo and study but sometimes too naïve about his surroundings. He is very honest and helps anyone in need. Because he is very handsome what with his quite pale complexion, lean frame, dark straight hair and striking blue eyes, a lot of girls like him, to which he is oblivious to or just ignores the attention. Surprisingly, he has a great fear of ghosts and the like. And he is obsessed with mayonnaise, eating everything covered with the yellow substance. He also likes to smoke.

Okita Sougo, 3rd year student, likes to sleep in class and picking fights with “China”, as he calls the girl sitting next to him in class. He has light brown hair and red eyes. His innocent face often betrays his true nature, which is that of a sadist. He likes to scheme plans against Hijikata, always reasoning that he’s doing it to get his vice-captain position. Up to date, all his plans have failed to exterminate said man, which could lead to extreme bad luck or just Sougo toying with the raven haired teen. He transforms into a whole different person in front of his sister, Okita Mitsuba, who is the school nurse. He adores his sister a lot, doing anything she asks of him.

Kagura, a.k.a ‘China’, 3rd year student, likes to sleep, eat and goof around during class. She has red hair curled into two buns on each side of her head, blue eyes and pale skin, which runs in her family. She is often seen to be eating randomly in class. She resents Sougo and thus fights and insults him every chance she gets. She is the strongest in the class, when you are looking at bare strength, since her father and brother had been training her since she was little. Owns a huge dog named Sadaharu.

Other student profiles will be added in future chapters.


End file.
